Rauel
by acm2099
Summary: Harry es un íncubo, demonio masculino que succiona la energía corporal de la persona en el momento de la copulación, de esta manera vive o se hace más fuerte.


**RAUEL**

* * *

><p>Draco estaba teniendo unos sueños demasiado raros, y por más que quería ignorarlo, se despertaba caliente. Era muy extraño, sabía que había algo en sus sueños pero no podía recordarlo, suspiró cansando, no podía seguir dándole vueltas a eso. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz, seguramente se debía todo lo que estaba pensando con su familia desde que Potter había acabado con Voldemort durante su encuentro en el Ministerio. En su último año en Hogwarts lo que menos necesitaba era concentrarse en sus sueños calientes que le dejaban una extraña sensación.<p>

Terminó de anudarse la corbata, se colocó la túnica y salió de su habitación, era momento de aparentar, era momento de hacerle creer a todo mundo que él estaba muy bien.

* * *

><p>Harry sonrió para sus adentros mientras se servía el desayuno. Había sido durante su batalle contra Voldemort cuando lo noto, era un demonio, tenía en su cuerpo esa presencia que le hacía poderoso. Al principio se asusto pero después de vencer al mago tenebroso gracias a esa energía pensó que tal vez no sería del todo malo tener ese lado oscuro. Paso todo ese verano odiando a su familia adoptiva y leyendo sobre demonios, no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero tuvo el suficiente tiempo para investigar la forma de dominarle.<p>

Y ahí estaba casi dos años después siendo un poderoso demonio y nadie se había dado cuenta pero esa estabilidad se estaba tambaleando ahora que se estaba sintiendo así. Nunca pensó que el deseo podría ser tan fuerte, era una necesidad de pertenencia, de marcarle y hacerle suyo, una y otra vez. No podía percibir su aroma y no desear volcarlo sobre cualquier superficie y hacerle todo para llevarlo hasta un éxtasis casi mortal.

Aspiró y cerró los ojos para evitar que sus compañeros pudiera ver el cambio, era su aroma. Estaba asustado, cansado, podía sentir su frustración pero también sentía la lucha, esa rebeldía y las ganas de levantarse de sus cenizas. Eso era quizás lo que más le atraía de él, Draco podía estar en la peor de las situaciones pero aún así, no dejaba que nada le tumbara. Eso lograba que las ganas de dominarle se incrementaran.

Abrió los ojos y dirigió su pesada mirada hacía la mesa de Slytherin dónde Draco estaba sentándose.

* * *

><p>Draco evitó suspirar, se sentía cansado y más de aparentar pero tenía que seguir, no podía derrumbarse. Sintió una mirada pesada encima de él, estaba seguro que sería alguno de los tontos Gryffindors, levantó la cabeza y para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de Harry Potter por un segundo creyó ver sus ojos completamente negros, parpadeó y se dio cuenta que los ojos de Potter eran normales. Estaba mal, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él porque parecían que los ojos de Potter le estaban desnudando.<p>

* * *

><p>Las clases de pociones eran iguales, Snape curtía a los Gryffindors mientras premiaba a las serpientes y Harry, demonio o no, era malo en pociones así que se concentro su mirada en Draco y se deleitaba pensando que esa noche sería suyo de nuevo. Quería esas largas piernas sobre sus hombros, quería morder esa tersa y pálida piel pero sobre todo quería ver la cara de placer puro que Draco tenía al correrse.<p>

La clase terminó, Harry tuvo su acostumbrada mala nota y caminó a la salida junto con Ron quien le hablaba entretenidamente de sus avances con Hermione pero Harry no podía demasiado interés, toda su atención estaba en el aroma de Draco. Agradeció cuando Hermione sujetó del brazo a Ron y se fueron caminando ellos dos envueltos en su burbuja. Harry los quería, en ocasiones le aburrían un poco pero de verdad les quería, los dos eran buenos.

—Joder —dijo Draco al chocar con Harry —. ¿Qué demonios haces parado en medio del pasillo, Potter? —Harry se arrodillo para ayudarle a Draco con unos pergaminos, extrañamente no estaba rodeado de sus ovejas, cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel del rubio Harry no lo pudo evitar. Sujetó la muñeca de Draco y lo arrastró a la vacía aula de pociones —. ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? —Harry lo estampó en la puerta y lo atrapó con su cuerpo.

—¿Has dormido bien últimamente _Draco_? —Harry hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Draco y lamió ligeramente su piel. Malfoy sudo frío, cerró los ojos y tuvo un destello de imágenes, y la sensación de que eso había ocurrido antes —. Te ves cansado —susurró Harry mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cadera de Draco y lo acercaba más a él. Draco se estremeció pero cogió valor y empujó a Potter.

—Suéltame hijo de p… —Harry lo soltó sin necesidad de lucha.

—Listo, no tienes porque ponerte así rubio. Sólo quería comprobar si estabas durmiendo bien —Draco miró la cara de Harry, la mueca burlona, los ojos centellantes y esa aura sensual que le rodeaba, la cual nunca había notado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Harry se acercó a él humedeciéndose los labios, sus manos fueron directamente sobre las nalgas de Draco y lo acercó de nuevo él.

—Tú, eso es lo que me pasa.

Harry soltó a Draco y salió del aula. Malfoy cayó hasta el suelo sin poder detenerse, ¿qué diablos pasaba con Potter? Ese no era el mismo enemigo de su infancia, ese no era su némesis. Había algo sumamente oscuro en él, algo que Draco no había detectado hasta ese encuentro… algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Esa noche Draco fue con Pomfrey para que le diera una poción para dormir.

* * *

><p>Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, corrió los doseles y sonrió al ver al rubio plácidamente dormido. Su respiración era relajada, su cuerpo estaba inmerso en un sueño profundo y reparador. Con pase de varita Harry despareció la ropa de Draco, verlo desnudo hacía que Harry se llenara de deseo por tomarlo. Con las yemas de los dedos acaricio suavemente el muslo derecho del rubio, se detuvo un poco en el hueso de la cadera y siguió hasta encontrarse con el pezón rosado de Draco. Lo acaricio haciendo círculos sobre la tersa piel y tiró un poco de él al verlo erecto.<p>

Draco se removió entre el sueño, Harry se sacó la pijama y acarició su erección mientras la acercaba al abdomen del rubio, estaba duro y ansioso por sentirse dentro de ese chico que lo satisfacía tan bien. La humedad de su glande dejó una mancha húmeda sobre el pezón, Harry se inclinó para atraparlo entre sus labios y succionarle un poco. Malfoy se movió de nuevo, Harry le cogió las muñecas para colocarlas sobre el cabezal de la cama sujetadas mágicamente por el material de la cabecera.

Harry vio con deleite como el cuerpo de Draco se retorcía, subió a la cama y se colocó encima de él, mordió la porción de piel que había probado en la mañana dentro del aula de pociones, sus manos acariciaron las piernas del rubio y se anclaron con fuerza en la cadera del chico quien soltó un gemido. La polla de Draco estaba dura y se frotaba en el abdomen de Harry. Los labios de Potter probaron cada parte del torso de Draco hasta llegar a la polla de rubio, era tan perfecta y Harry no se cansaba de tenerla en su boca.

Su boca se ajustaba a la perfección sobre la erección del rubio, la chupaba con hambre y gemía sobre ella.

—Harry —jadeó el rubio.

Potter lo miró entretenido, era la primera vez que le llamaba con esa necesidad. Subió hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios del rubio, los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco, estaba nublado de placer y un poco colocado por la poción. Harry le sonrió e hizo algo que jamás había hecho durante sus encuentros: le besó. El rubio correspondió a su beso con una pasión desmedida, escuchó al rubio quejarse al darse cuenta que no podía mover sus manos. Cuando se separaron, Draco estaba jadeando y se frotaba para lograr algo de fricción.

—¿Estás despierto, Draco? —El rubio gimió —. Disfruta, mañana no recordaras nada.

Harry bajó hacia la erección de Draco, la chupó con fuerza mientras elevaba las piernas del rubio para dejar al descubierto su culo. Potter notó la mueca de dolor que se instaló en la cara del rubio.

—No te preocupes, olvidaras el dolor —arrastró su lengua por las bolas de Draco, chupando una y luego la otra. Teniéndolas en la boca para llenarlas de su saliva, bajó un poco más hasta que llegó a la entra del rubio, aplanó su lengua por esa piel y le dio un lametón largo. Draco quiso cerrar las piernas pero Harry la sujetó con fuerza y las mantuvo en su lugar —. No, no rubio. Tú haces lo que yo te digo.

Su saliva empapo el culo de Draco, Harry movió su lengua haciendo círculos, poco a poco sintió la piel expandirse y dejó que su lengua entrara llenándose del aterciopelado calor. Draco empezó a mover su cadera para follarse con la lengua de Harry quien estaba maravillado con la participación del rubio pero quería follarle, quería enterrar su polla en ese culo y hacer que el cuerpo de Draco se estremeciera de placer.

Retiró su lengua, beso a Draco en los labios mientras le embestía de un tiró. Draco gimió lastimeramente pero Harry no se detuvo y se movió con fuerza ganando terreno sobre la estrechez del rubio, Potter veía las manos de Draco retorcerse, tocó el hierro que de inmediato se alejó de las muñecas del rubio. Los brazos de Draco cayeron laxos hacia sus costados pero unos segundos después se aferraron a la espalda de Harry.

Harry se volvió loco, le follaba como un toro, como un animal salvaje sobre el cuerpo frágil de Draco quien gemía y sollozaba de puro placer. Las manos de Harry fueron a la cadera de Draco para sujetarlo y embestirlo mejor, más profundo. La polla de Draco estaba húmeda, hinchada de pura necesidad, Draco quiso tocarse pero Harry atrapó su mano.

—No, te vas a correr con mi polla en tu culo y nada más —Draco gimió y negó.

—Por favor…

Harry le embistió más y más, estaba vuelto loco, como nunca lo había estado. Draco se retorcía y buscaba algo de liberación, Harry lo hizo llegar con tanta fuerza que Draco casi desfallece pero lo sucedió, logró sentir la corrida Harry llenándole. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, Harry lo besó de nuevo.

—No recordaras nada —Harry quiso separarse del rubio pero éste se lo impidió

—Quiero recordarlo todo. No quiero que te vayas —Harry sabia que la docilidad de Draco se debía en gran medida a su poder como demonio y era tan atrayente hacerlo pero ¿qué pasaría cuando Draco despertara?

Draco lo beso de nuevo, haciendo que sus cuerpos rodaran por la cama. Harry decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse.

* * *

><p>Draco se despertó tan descansado como no la había estado en los últimos tres meses. Suspiró contento y se apretujó entre los abrazos que le rodeaban, abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Giró su rostro para observar a su acompañante, no podía creer que fuese Potter, Harry Potter. A su mente llegaron todo tipo de imágenes suyas, Harry follándole, chupándosela. Él en diferentes pociones y momentos; entonces recordó todo, todas las visitas nocturnas, todas las ocasiones en las que Harry le había follado.<p>

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco fija en él. El rubio no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba de arriba abajo, tragó saliva al ver los ojos de Harry oscurecerse y entonces Draco sabía que no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿De quién creen que fue la idea? Pues de una niña hermosa, a la cual adoro y que siempre me da las ideas más calientes para escribir Drarrys: Xanath. <strong>_

_**Gracias a Winter y espero que les guste ^^**_


End file.
